The 19 Missing Years
by sxcpeach101
Summary: Just filling in the 19 missing years, from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. starting with the aftermath of the battle.


**Hey, I thought I would try and fill in the 19 year gap in the last book. I will split it up and try and make it as exciting as possible. I already have some ideas, so read this and tell me what you think! ;)**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Harry potter or any of it's characters.**

'_I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'_

The 19 missing years.

Year 1- the aftermath of the battle

'I'm absolutely exhausted' said Hermione quietly, her arms around Ron's waist and his arms around her shoulders, as they made there way into the great hall. Ron and Hermione walked to where the rest of the Weasley's stood. Harry however, stayed at the entrance. He looked over to see George sat next to the dead body of his twin, Fred. He realised that in all of the drama he had not had the time to let his death sink in, he hadn't had time to mourn. Harry could feel the tears burning in his eyes as he swept them over the scene; he looked further on than Fred to see Tonks and Lupin laying there on the table, next to each other and his mind flew to Ted. Teddy Lupin. Barley even a month old. His godchild. Parentless. He moved his eyes further up the table and saw Colin. He kept his eyes moving up the table before him. Body after body lay there, lifeless corpses. He looked around to see everyone looking at him. His eyes fell on Ginny, he fell to his knees, hot tears streaming down his face.

'Harry' screamed a voice. 'Harry' He heard the sound of footsteps running up to him and felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around him. He sat there for what felt like a life time. Oblivious now to anything but Ginny hugging him. Her reassuring arms around him put a speck of light on the situation he was in.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Bill and Charlie came over to him and Ginny. George stayed, sat distraught next to his dead twin. Mr. Weasley tapped him on the shoulder and with the help of Bill pulled him to his feet and carried him towards the big entrance. With the rest of the family, minus Mrs. Weasley, George and Fred at toe, they left the grounds towards the Hogwarts express. Harry heard Mr Weasley say 'There having his body transported to the Burrow soon as they can' He felt hot tears fall on his hand and looked up to see Ginny seated next to him, crying. He put a shaky arm around her shoulders and let her cry and mourn on his shoulder. He cannot remember anymore of the journey.

The funeral

Fred, Tonks and Lupin had a joint funeral. More than 2000 people attended. Family, Friends, School peers, professors and other strangers had all come to pay their respects to the brave three.

Harry held Ginny's hand tightly. The Weasley family, Tonks' mother with Teddy in her arms, Harry and Hermione all stood at the front of the huge crowd. Mrs. Weasley crying into Mr Weasley's shoulder, Hermione crying into Ron's chest, Ginny weeping silently next to Harry, You couldn't help but release a few tears. George stood up at the front to say a few words to his twin.

'Fred,' he said wiping a silent tear from his cheek. 'Hey twin.' He said smiling. 'When I turned round and saw your body, lying there, limp, lifeless I was so angry. But I made him pay Fred. I tripped him up and forced him to swallow a YOU-NO-POO.' He smiled and there was a murmur from the crowd. George looked up. 'Fred, Fred Weasley, My other half, was not only my twin, my business partner but my best friend! I am going to miss him, more than anything. Part of everyone died that night, but what keeps me going is knowing that Fred, d-died a brave hero, part of the destruction of Voldermort. And he will be remembered for what he was, A hero. My Hero. Love you Fred.' And he patted the coffin next to him and walked back in line, next to his mother who gripped his hand. Tears pouring down both of his cheeks. His dead eyes looked around to see everyone looking sympathetically at him. Harry knew that George would never be the same again! An applause broke out and everyone that Harry could see was crying.

Mr Weasley broke apart from his wife and stood where George had been just moments ago. 'Thankyou George' He said. 'When Molly gave birth to Fred, he was seriously underweight. But He survived, I knew from then he was a fighter.' He blew his nose into a handkerchief then continued. 'He was so Brave, a truly great son. Were all going to suffer from Fred's loss, he was such a vital part of what makes our family so great, he was the life and soul of the party, he could surly put a smile on my face! Be safe, Fred, my son.' He stood and stared at his son's coffin whilst everyone clapped. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny all left the line and walked up on the podium. Bill started off. 'When Fred grew up, every where he went George was with him. And seeing George standing there, now, on his own, really forces it to sink in that he's gone. My little brother, gone, forever. Never to tell a joke again, never to lighten the mood, to make everything better. I'll tell you what, I could really do with him with me today, he always made me see sense whenever anything bad happened. I'm going to miss you Freddie.' He gripped Ginny's hand, indicating her to start her speech.

'Fred, Freddie, My big brother, all my life made me know that he was there for me. As much as his constant over protection annoyed me, it also made me feel safe. All his questions about boys, lessons, school, constant. Did my head in. But I guess that that was part of the charm that was Fred Weasley. And by doing this it reassured me that he would always be there for me. But someone took that from me, from my whole family and from everyone who knew Fred. They took him, Killed him. In front of his brothers. And I hope that soul suffers, just like he is making us all suffer now. Most people have past the angry stage in their grief, but I know I will never pass this stage, not ever.' She fell to her knees and started weeping angrily into her lap. Bill bent down and placed his arm over her. She looked at him and stood up and jumped from the podium and ran into Harry's arms. He cradled her gently in his arms and indicated with his eyes for Percy to continue. 'I am ashamed to say that I have not been there for Fred, for any of my family over the last few years. And I stand here today, realising just how much I have missed and how much pain I have afflicted on my whole family. And I know, even though I wasn't there, that Fred was the one, accompanied by George of course, that kept everyone going, and positive, just like he always did. I fought beside him, that night and he died there in my arms, after forgiving me, just minutes beforehand. That's what he did, he could forgive and forget… but Fred, Fred will never be forgotten, and he'll always be there in our hearts.' Applause broke out and he turned to face Charlie. 'I am not too good at speeches, especially in this state' he said drying his eyes. 'so I just want to say that nothing, nothing will ever be the same again. There will always be a vacant space in our hearts. A space that was filled by Fred Weasley, my little brother. Love you Freds.' He dried his eyes again and turned to hear Ron's speech.

'I remember on my first day at Hogwarts' He started 'Fred said to me 'just remember you're a Weasley and be proud of that!' And I know now, judging from the bravery Fred showed during the battle, I have never been more proud to share Fred's last name. Never been more proud that he was, is my brother and one day, we will meet again. But until that day comes I have to live up to the standard of Fred, and be a proud Weasley. I love you man, and I miss you more than freeking possible!' he pulled out a plastic toy that Harry recognised to be a product from the twins joke shop. 'and I promise Fredrick Weasley that I will never forget you and I'll make sure that no one forgets what a true hero you are!' Applause broke out and everyone from the podium rejoined the line of people on the floor. Mrs Weasley took her place on the stand.

'I was trying to find a word to sum up Fred. I sat and thought for ages and ages, but I couldn't find just one word to describe his greatness. Yes, Fred was a handful, a cheeky sod when he wanted to be but Fred, 'She turned to face his coffin. 'no matter how loud I shouted my love for you never faltered. It kills me that I wasn't there to help my son, to try and save him. And for the rest of my life I'll carry his death with me. Everyone as George said lost a part of them that night. I lost a huge part of me. And until we meet again Fred, I love you son.' She paused for applause 'and also I would like to say farewell to Tonks and Remus Lupin and say to their baby boy, Teddy, your parents where great people and do not let anyone say otherwise.' She stepped down and was replaced by Tonks' Mother, who stared down at her daughters coffin. 'I lost my husband, my daughter and my son-in-law all in a very short space of time, and I think if it wasn't for Teddy here,' She said lifting up back up onto her hip. 'I wouldn't see the meaning of living.' She paused to choke up. 'All three of these loving, loved, great people laying to rest beside me, deserved better. They deserved better than to have been killed by the scum that are death-eaters.' She turned to face the audience 'Nymphadora, my beautiful little girl, everything was going right for her, she had Remus and Teddy. But when her father was killed I saw some of the shine leave her eye's. And when she dropped Teddy off at mine to join Remus in the battle she said to me 'I love you mum, I will return tonight, after Voldermort has been defeated and we will be a family again, a real family with out fear, ready to live our lives to the full and appreciate and savour every single moment of it.' And when she didn't return I knew, I had to live out her dream, keep teddy well and happy and then one day, when my time comes, join her.' Everyone clapped. As he was clapping a thought struck Harry, 'Who was here for Lupin?' He felt he needed to say something for him. He took Ginny by the hand and took his place on the podium. Everyone was quite at once.

'Remus Lupin was one of my dad's best friends and after Sirius' death last year, he was the only part of my dad that I had left. Remus helped me constantly when he was my professor. He taught me how to make a patronus and save myself from the dementors and God only knows how many time that spell saved my life!

'When he made me Teddy's Godfather and I agreed I promised him that I would always take care of him, and be a father to him like Remus was to me. And I will full fill that promise, to honour him and his wife. I love you all, everyone who lost their lives fighting Voldermort and you will all be remembered as heros fighting for everyone else, dying doing the most selfless thing ever.' At this point the tears were running down his cheeks so fast that he was unable to continue. When he looked up everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering for him. Honouring the fallen and were all ready to live their own lives well.

Ginny turned Harry so he was facing her. Tears were falling down her cheeks, but she was smiling. 'I love you' she said before pressing her lips to his. When they parted she turned to the front and said 'I think now, we must all show our appreciation to Harry Potter, The boy who lived! And we must show him that he always gave us hope and faith that one day the Voldermort will be beaten, and not only did he give us that hope, he himself risked his own life to save us all by taking Voldermort on, himself and defeating him, showing us his incredibly strong, caring, passionate character and you will always be remembered, not just by us that know you personally but by everyone who you saved by defeating He-Who-Can-Now-Be-Named-As-Harry-Potter-Saved-us-From-Him!' and from this little speech the whole crowd sprug to there feet onece more, shouting and wooping and chanting Harrys Name. He turned to face Ginny and Said 'I love you, too. Forever and always.' And pressed his lips to hers and lived in this wonderful moment for as long as he could.

**So what do you thing? Review and let me know! Ideas would be great and I'll try and upload as much as possible! Thankssssssss ;)**


End file.
